Back From Cali'
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Stephen has hand enough of John fooling around. After the big blow out John runs away and heads out to the bar to try to forget about Stpehen.After he gets drugged by a stranger the only one he can think of is his Stephen.Will his warrior save him in time


**A/N: I hope this is okay ****J**** I just got my wisdom teeth pulled so I'm kind off hopped on drugs lol R&R if you like it **

_Woke up this morning all alone  
>I got a ringing in my head<br>I couldn't take it anymore today  
>He left me here for dead<br>Ohh Woah yeah yeah.._

I groaned and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock to turn off the overly peppy radio person. I wasn't in the mood this morning, mainly because I was in bed alone. I hate being alone so much. I groaned and got out of the bed, I made sure I grabbed the half empty bottle of jack daniels as I stumbled to the bathroom.

I was looking rough.

My usually shiny looking hair was stringy and hanging in my face and I was allot more stubbly then I was usually allowed. Creative didn't like me looking like a hobo and neither did my Stephen. My eyes started to burn just thinking about that oversized red head.

" You don't need him JoMo." I told myself as I ran my brush through my hair. " You can have anyone and everyone. You are the Shaman of Sexy. You don't need Stephen..." My hand started to shake and the tears started to fall. I set the hair brush down and picked the bottle of Jack back up.

I couldn't help but think of what happened yesterday as I started to sob so hard I shook.

* * *

><p><em>" Ohhh the great Sheamus came out to the club with the boys. We are so honoured." Mike grinned goofy before hopping behind Alex when Stephen tried to grab Mike's fedora off of his head. Even though he stopped wearing them to the ring, he still wears them out.<em>

_"Fella Watch out or I'll kick your skinny little arse." Stephen said as he put his large pale arm around my shoulder. "'ello my glitter doll." He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine. _

_" Hey Stephie." I teased as I snuggled closer to him as our group walked around to find a table. He smiled and rubbed his pale hand up and down my arm. Stephen slid into the booth then I slid beside him. We spent about ten minutes chatting with the other two men before Mike grabbed my wrist. _

_"JoJo, I wanna dance." He laughed happily as he pulled me to my feet. I looked over at Stephen and he just shrugged. I knew he didn't like how close I still was to Mike but I didn't care he is my best friend. I took my shorter friends hand and led him to the dance floor. For almost a hour we bumped and grinded, basically giving a show to whoever cared to watch._

_"Body shots." Milo tld me with a smile as he drug out sweaty bodies to the bar, I just nodded and clung to my best friend._

_"Me first, me first." I giggled at him. Mike nodded and stepped back. I grabbed his hat as I jumped on to the bar. I loved being a show off, being the centre of attention is my favourite. I pulled on Mike's hat and started to shimmy my hips on the bar. I quickly pulled off him shirt and threw it at Mike before bending over backwards so I could catch Mike's lips with mine. We kissed for a few moments before he slid down to my neck and sucked at my tanned skin. Mike sprinkled the salt on my neck before he licked the salt off, did the shot and sucked on the lime._

_" My turn Mikey." I giggled rather drunkenly as I slid off the bar a small group of people were watching us now. I wasn't going to disappoint. I tore open Mike's sparkly shirt with sent buttons everywhere._

_"John..That wasn't cheap." He groaned softly as my mouth attached to one if his pert little nipples, his groaning got louder as I started on the second nipple. Once I was sure Mike was ready I poured the salt across his chest from nipple to nipple. After that I set the lime between his lips and the shot in this belly button. I did the shot and kissed Mike hard until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from my friend on the bar._

_"That's enough John." Stephen growled close to my ear. I know he was pissed but in my drunk horny state I didn't care. I pulled away from him and stumbled into the bar._

_"You're not my mommy Stephen. I wanna play with Mikey." I whined as I looked over at my best friend. Who looked about in as much trouble I was, Mike now had Alex's coat wrapped tight around his shoulders._

_" Mike is done playin'. You are too, I don't want my boyfriend prancein' around like a 'hore." I gave Stephen a shove._

_" I'm not a whore, your just worried I'm gonna find someone better looking than you...You...ugly freak!" I shouted louder as I shoved him again. " I'm John Fucking Morrison. I can have anyone I want."_

_Stephen's face was red. He grabbed me by the shoulder. " We are goin' home right now. Your actin' like a little bitch." He started to drag me to the door. Once we got outside I pulled away from him._

_"I'm not going home yet." I stomped my foot. " You are just way to fucking up tight."_

_"I'm fuckin' uptight...You don't see anything wrong making out with another guy infront of me?" Stephen asked as he followed his arms across his large chest._

_" I wasn't making out with him." I whined at him as I looked around the slightly crowed streets._

_" I saw you John, you were actin' like a slut. So now we are goin' back to the hotel." He reached to grab my arm again when I pulled away._

_"I'm not going home yet."_

_" Fine, you stay here sluttin' around. Don't expect me to be in our hotel in the morning. I'm done with this John." Stephen growled as he started to walk down the street._

_"Fuck you! I don't need an ugly ass freak like you." I screamed down the street. He didn't turn back, Stephen just got in the car and drove off. I stood outside until I started to get cold. I just called a taxi and thanked god we were in LA. I stopped at a liquor store and headed to my apartment. The drama I just went through didn't hit me until I was alone in the apartment. As I opened my first bottle of Jack I started cryin_

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes and walked out of the shower, I needed to forget about him. I was in LA and I wasn't going to spend my night crying. I looked at myself in the mirror again and came to a decided I needed a new look if I was going out. I didn't want to be John Morrison tonight, I wanted to escape and forget about everything. Tonight I was going to get reacquainted with an old friend tonight, I was going to be Johnny Nitro tonight<p>

The first thing I needed to do was get rid of the facial hair.  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>You'll have to carry me back from Cali<br>I'm tired and broken and I lost my way  
>You'll have to carry me back to where I belong<br>You'll have to carry me back from Cali  
>I don't want money I don't need no fame<br>You'll have to carry me back to where I belong_

it was two in the morning by the time I got to the club. I was in skin tight jeans and an unbuttoned dress shirt to show off my tight tanned abs. I was looking good but I wasn't feeling great. I looked at the other guys standing outside the bar and smirked when they stared. I was usually popular at the gay clubs.

The club was dark, crowded and smelt like sweat and sex. I bee lined to the bar and ordered three shots of whiskey, I downed all three of them with ease. I looked over at the other man at the bar and grinned. He was bigger than me with spiky blonde hair. He reminded me of Stephen just blonde and tanned.

"Hey sweetness, you new around here? I'm Luke." The blonde guy said with a smirk.

I turned on the charm and turned to face him. I gave him my best grin. " I'm Johnny."

"What are you drinking Johnny boy?" Luke asked as he put his arm around my waist. I felt his fingers grazing my bare skin.

" Rum and diet coke." I told him as I looked around the bar. This guy was going to have to do for the night.

I turned back to see my drink on the bar. I grinned up at Luke and brushed my hair out of my face.

" Where are you from Johnny?" He asked as I took a big gulp of my rum and coke.

"Hollywood but my job has me traveling alot." I told him as I downed my drink. Before he could ask me what my job was, I hopped to my feet and grabbed his hand. " Luke let's go and dance."

I missed this, I haven't been to a bar like this in months. I pulled the tall blonde close once we reached the dance floor. I bumped and grinded with the Luke for about an hour before I started to feel funny. I felt flushed, giddy and pretty horny.

Luke looked down at me with a crooked grin. " You happy to see me Johnny Boy." His hand went from my hip to the front of my really tight jeans. He palmed my dick with a cocky grin.

" Luke let's go in the back I need you." I groaned and looked up at him needy.

Luke just smirked down at me and led me to the back room. He hand to basically carry me, it felt like my feet weren't working anymore.

"You'll feel alot better in abit Johnny." Lukas grinned as he somewhat tossed me on to the couch. I rubbed my face and my eyes slipped shut as I heard him lock the door.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell." I groaned as I tried to sit up. Everything felt heavy and my cheek stung. "Stephen I don't feel good."<p>

"Wakey wakey kid." Luke smirked as he smacked me across the face again.

" Don't touch me." I tried to hit him weakly. I gasped softly when I saw that I was naked. " Buddy please, let me leave. I will give you anything."

" Kid, you we ready to go not long ago. What you don't like me anymore?" Luke grinned as he pulled off his jeans. He walked over to the couch and grabbed a handful of my hair to make me sit up. I was eye level with his dick. " Open wide you little whore."

"Please don't. I wanna go home...Ple..." I was cut of when his dick was slammed into my mouth. The taste made me wanted to vomit, I couldn't breathe or scream. Luke covered my nose and started to laughas I tried to struggle. The lack of air was making me light headed and all I could think about was what they were going to tell Stephen when they found me dead.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I heard a knock on the door. Luke swore and pulled out of my mouth, he covered my mouth with his hand so I couldn't scream.

" I'm busy dude. We will be done in a few minutes." He shouted as he held me still.

" Feller, I would open da door right now before I kick it in."

I recognized that voice; I knew who was just outside the door. I bit down hard on Luke's hand. "Stephen, help me please! It's Johnny." I screamed as best as I could. Luke backhanded me hard across the face and I could taste blood.

"Shut up you stupid ugly little whor..." Luke stopped speaking when the door flew open. Stephen was on the other side and he looked pissed. He dusted off his large shoe and walked in. I smiled weakly, he just Brogue kicked the door.

Stephen took off his cap and set it on the table before closed the door that was just hanging by the hinges. He looked at me sadly before grabbing Luke by the scruff of the neck and slammed him into the wall.

" Feller, what are ya doin' in here with my John?" Stephen grinned evilly at the blonde man who was quite a bit smaller than him.

" Dude, the little bitch was all over me.." Luke tried to shimmy out of Stephen's grasp but he grabbed the guy by the neck and slammed him hard against the wall.

" Don't ya dare call my John dat. Feller, you shouldn't say one more word or you'll be my little bitch." Stephen was about an inch from his face. " You hear me feller?"

"Ya..Y a I'm sorry." Luke stammered as he pulled his jeans back on quickly. Stephen smiled slightly at me as Luke's back was turned, he slid back alittle.

"Feller one more thin'."

Luke turned to face him and walked right into another kick right into the face. Luke dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Did you kill him?" I asked softly from the couch. I heard a deep chuckle come from Stephen's chest as he grabbed my clothes off the floor.

" Naw, should I?" He asked as he sat beside me. Stephen laid his hand on my forehead and frowned. " Mor, ya runnin' a fever."

" He drugged me Stephy, I'm fine." I weakly ran my hand over his pale cheek. " Who told you I was here?"

"Melina, she said you were said when ya called her and I didn't want any other men touchin' my boy...came to find you." My warrior told me as he slid my shirt back on and did up the buttons with his large pale hands. Once he had me dressed, Stephen lifted me up in his arm and carried me out of the club. Before he got me to the car I looked up at him with a small sad smile.

"I love you Stephen."

"I love you too." I sighed softly and snuggled against him

" I wanna go home."

Stephen gave me that small smile and nodded. He set me down in the retal car and handed me two plane tickets. The destination was St. Augustine Florida. Stephen's home, my home.

_Yeah...  
>You can't hear me to night<br>You can't hear me to night  
>You can't hear me to night<br>You can't hear me to night  
>I've lost my way I'm so alone<br>And all I want is to come home._


End file.
